If Only Things Worked Differently
by Jaudreylover24
Summary: Season Four AU. What could have happened between Jack and Audrey if things had gone differently that day.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, this is my new story. It's going to start off very similar to season four with some slight changes. I'd love it if you would review_! _Chapter 1_

"She wasnt exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way."  
― Nicholas Sparks

Audrey didn't know what to think. Why had she been so set on telling him? She cursed herself for thinking Jack would feel the same way. They had only been dating for six months. But, at least he knew now. She loved him. There was no denying it now like she had been for a couple weeks, afraid that telling him would only push him away. She went into the bathroom and put her hair up thinking of how awkward it would be today, cooped up in the limo with her father who was still oblivious to her relationship with Jack and Jack who she was in love with and he possibly didn't feel the same way.

* * *

Secretary Heller sat down next to Jack who was already in the lobby.

"Morning Jack," Heller greeted.

"Morning sir," Jack replied, still thinking about how Audrey had told him she loved him. He wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. It felt like just yesterday that Teri had died in his arms. She was the last person he loved. And, now he might feel the same way about Audrey and it scared him.

"How is it that Audrey manages to take so long to get ready?" Heller asked.

Jack smiled. "One of the things guys will never understand."

Heller's phone rang. It was DOD calling about a train bombing that happened this morning. Heller asked questions about it as Audrey walked out of the elevator towards them. Jack and Heller stood up and followed Audrey who was already walking out the door. Heller hung up his phone when they got to the limo.

"Train bombing," Heller said. "Thirty-two dead."

"What's the initial assessment?" Jack asked.

"An act of terrorism," Heller answered. The three of us got into the limo. Heller sat facing backwards and Jack and Audrey sat next to each other facing forward across from Heller.

"Vandenberg's office is going to call soon and they're going to want to know how far we'll be pushed back today," Audrey told Heller.

"Don't change anything," Heller answered. "I don't want anyone knowing about this meeting with Richard besides the two of you."

"Of course," Audrey answered.

"Have you talked with your brother at all?" Heller asked Audrey.

"No," she answered. "The thing that bothers me is that he doesn't know anything about the politics of this rally. He's just going to spite you."

"When did I become the bad guy?" Heller asked.

"Well in his defense you have always liked me more," Audrey joked.

"I do not," Heller protested.

"Right," Audrey said sarcastically. Audrey's phone rang. It was Vandenberg's office and Audrey told them to stick to the regular schedule then hung up.

"You've been quiet, Jack," Heller said.

"When is he not?" Audrey asked, thinking about when he left the room this morning saying only a quick goodbye. Not even acknowledging the fact that she had told him that she was falling for him.

Jack tried to hold back a smile, knowing full well what Audrey was referring to. "I guess I just don't have anything to say."

Heller wondered what was going on as Audrey muttered "mhm" under her breath.

"What are you going to say to Richard?" Audrey asked her father.

"I'm not sure yet," Heller said.

"Just don't be so hard on him," Audrey said. "It's not the end of the world if he goes to the protest tomorrow and it'll just make him resent you more."

The car came to a stop. "Wish me luck."

* * *

Heller got out leaving Jack and Audrey alone in the limo. Neither Jack nor Audrey said anything for a minute.

"I'm sorry," Audrey said.

"Why are you sorry?" Jack asked, shifting in his seat so he could face her.

Audrey looked down at her hands. "I thought maybe you were ready, but I was wrong. And, I don't want you to break up with me."

Jack put his hand to Audrey's face and made her look up at him. "I didn't say anything upstairs because you told me not to. And, I'm definitely not breaking up with you."

"Oh Jack," Audrey said, shaking her head at how stupid he could be. "Just because I told you not to say anything doesn't mean I didn't want you to."

"Then why did you say it?" Jack asked.

"So you could have an out," Audrey said. "But, I didn't think I'd be so upset if you took it."

Jack stared into Audrey's eyes wondering if he would ever understand women. "I'm falling in love with you too."

They kissed quickly not knowing when Heller would be back.

* * *

Audrey's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Raines, this is CTU," said a woman on the other line. "We need to speak with Secretary Heller immediately."

"I'm sorry he's in a meeting," Audrey said.

"Ms. Raines, this is an emergency. We need to speak with him now!"

Audrey got out of the car and Jack followed hearing pieces of the conversation. They walked into Richard's house but Jack followed Heller out when he took the call.

* * *

"Richard, why are you doing this?" Audrey asked.

"How can you stand to work with that man?" Richard asked.

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked.

"He treats me like a child," Richard said.

"Well you act like a child," Audrey said.

"Sorry I can't be the perfect child who agrees with everything he says like you can," Richard said.

"You don't have to agree with him, Richard. You just can't go to protests against him when you don't even understand the politics behind them. You're just going to rebel against him."

He didn't get a chance to argue as Jack came through the door. "Audrey, we need to go. Now!"

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her out of Richard's house.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked.

"CTU has evidence to suggest that there will be an attack on your father," Jack explained. Just as they met up with Heller, there was a loud whistle sound from above. Jack pulled them to the ground as the limo they had been sitting in only a minute before blew up. Then the sound of gunshots rang out. Before Jack could move Heller and Audrey to safety, a group of gunmen surrounded them. They were tied up. Naturally, Jack fought the men off until one hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. They were tied up and gagged and thrown into the back of a truck.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

When their blindfolds were finally taken off, Heller and Audrey were in a rundown building, kneeling. Jack was still unconscious when he was thrown down next to Audrey.

"Jack! Oh my god. Oh my god," Audrey cried, unable to tell if he was alive or not. They wouldn't have brought him in if he were dead.

"Audrey," Heller said, trying to calm her. "He'll be fine. Relax. I need you to listen to me for a second."

Audrey looked over at him, not caring that Heller probably knew about them by now. "What?"

"They have no reason to kill you," Heller said. "Don't give them one."

"They don't need one, dad," Audrey said. Then a man came in.

"I only asked for Heller," the man said to the gunmen.

"They were with him at the time," one gunman said. The man said something in another language to a gunman. The gunman picked Audrey up off the floor and pointed the gun at her head. Audrey and Heller both screamed. Audrey had never been more scared in her life.

"Wait," the man said, noticing Heller's persistence to keep her alive. "She could be useful."

"What about him?" the gunman asked after putting Audrey down, indicating towards Jack with his gun.

"Kill him," the man said. The gunman held up the gun and pointed it at Jack's head. Audrey screamed again, begging them not to. Heller did the same.

"Wait," the man said again. "We can use both of them as leverage. Bring them to the cell."

* * *

The gunmen brought them to a cell. This time they put up no fight. Especially Audrey who was exhausted from crying and worrying about Jack. When the door slammed behind them, Audrey sat down next to Jack who was still unconscious on the floor. She gently touched his face hoping that it would wake him up. It didn't.

"Come on, sweetheart, just give him some space," Heller suggested helping Audrey off the floor and onto a small, cold bench across the room. Audrey wiped away her tears.

"What do they want?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know," Heller answered. "They obviously want something from me though. They let you and Jack live so that if I don't cooperate they can threaten to kill one of you."

"Why did they need both of us?" Audrey asked, relieved that they did otherwise Jack would be dead right now.

"If it were just you that they let live, they know that if they kill you they will never get what they want from me. If they keep both of you, and I don't cooperate, they'll kill one of you because they'll still have the other one."

Audrey looked over at Jack hoping he'd get up soon. She figured Heller must know by now. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?" Heller asked.

"Six months," Audrey answered. "Don't be mad. Jack wanted to tell you."

"You didn't?" Heller asked.

"I thought you'd be mad because you always say that you want me and Paul to work things out," Audrey said.

"I just want you to be happy," Heller said.

"Not that it matters," Audrey said. "They're going to kill us."

"Don't say that," Heller said. "CTU knew that we were going to be attacked. It's only a matter of time before they find us."

* * *

Audrey looked over at Jack whose eyes were now opening. Audrey hurried over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Jack, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Jack said, trying to sit up against the wall. He looked around at Heller who was sitting down on a bench across from him, Audrey who was hovering over him making no attempts at hiding how worried she was about him, and the cell with bars on the door. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We were kidnapped at Richard's house and taken here. You were knocked unconscious," Heller answered from across the room. Audrey took his hand making Jack even more confused. He thought they were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret.

"Are you two okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine," Heller answered.

"Me too," Audrey agreed half-heartedly.

"What do the kidnappers want?" Jack asked.

"I don't know yet," Heller answered.

* * *

Then, a group of men came into the cell. Jack and Audrey stood up, as two men stood in front of them with their guns pointed at their heads. Jack casually and almost naturally stepped in front of Audrey to protect her from harm. Three other men forced Heller out of the cell. Once he disappeared down the hall, the two men in front of Jack and Audrey left.

Jack turned around and looked at Audrey who was shivering and pale. Jack took off his jacket and draped it over Audrey's shoulders.

"What are they going to do to him?" Audrey asked, wrapping her arms around Jack's waist and burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Jack said, running a hand through Audrey's hair.

"They were going to shoot us," Audrey said. "But, they decided not to."

"That's good," Jack said. "It means they want something from your father and needed us as leverage."

"That's what my dad said," Audrey replied.

"Which means they're not killing him right now," Jack said, trying to comfort her. Audrey thought about it and then nodded.

* * *

Heller came back, escorted by the same men who took him away earlier. Audrey ran over to him. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Heller said.

"Did you find out what they want?" Jack asked.

"They're putting me on trial and broadcasting it throughout the country," Heller said.

"On trial?" Audrey asked.

"For crimes against humanity," Heller said, irritably.

"That's ridiculous," Audrey said.

"These people clearly aren't rational, Audie," Heller said. Heller walked towards the back of the cell and Jack and Audrey followed him. He focused his attention on Jack. "If CTU doesn't find us by the time this broadcast happens, you two will need to escape. Your best chance would be during the broadcast when everyone's attention will be on that."

Jack agreed but Audrey protested. "We're not going to leave without you."

"At that point in time, you wouldn't have much choice," Heller said. "Until then let's just hope someone finds us."

Audrey walked away, angry that her father would ever suggest having her and Jack leave him to die. And, how could Jack agree?

"I'm serious, Jack," Heller said, making sure Audrey couldn't hear.

"I know," Jack said.

"No matter how adamant she is about staying, you can't let her," Heller said. "Once, I'm dead they'll kill both of you."

"I know," Jack said. "But, I was thinking we could get out before then."

"How?" Heller asked.

"I haven't quite figured it all out yet," Jack said. "I'll let you know."

* * *

Audrey paced back and forth wishing that CTU would save them soon. Jack stood, leaning against the bars of the cell trying to figure out the best way to escape. There was only one guard outside the cell. If the guard went into the cell alone, Jack could easily overpower him. Jack went over to Heller and told him his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter is a little boring. Sorry. It took me forever to write. Review please _:)

Chapter 3

Heller found it easy to yell at the guard outside considering how angry he was. He could only hope that Jack's plan would work. The guard just ignored him. Until Heller bent over in pain.

"I think he's having a heart attack!" Audrey yelled, walking quickly over to her dad. Heller continued to fake his heart attack. The guard wasn't sure what to do. He called into his walkie-talkie for help, but it would be too late by the time anyone got there. He unlocked the door to the cell and yelled at Audrey to stand back. She backed away from her father and stood next to Jack. The guard held the gun out behind him at Jack and Audrey but looked at Heller to see if he was okay. It only took Jack a split second to rip the gun out of the guard's hands and point it at him instead. Jack hit him in the head with the butt of the gun.

"Come on," Jack said, walking out of the cell. They walked down the hall a little ways before they ran into another man with gun. The man saw Jack as he looked around the corner. He fired at Jack but missed, giving Jack the chance to shoot him. Jack walked over to the man and picked up his gun and some ammo too. He handed it to Heller. They grabbed another gun for Audrey after killing the next man. They continued down the hallways killing as many men as they could. They had no idea where they were going. They eventually found a door that looked as though it might lead outside. They were about to open it when a man walked through it. Jack shot him but saw more men coming. He let the door slam shut and hurried Heller and Audrey behind a desk.

"I saw about ten of them," Jack said to Heller. He nodded. "Audrey, just stay down for now."

Audrey nodded. They heard the door open and the sounds of footsteps. Jack and Heller popped up and took some shots. Bullets were flying everywhere. When all ten men were dead, Jack, Heller, and Audrey sighed in relief. They cautiously went out the door. They killed a few more people on the way who were surrounding the perimeter of the building. When Jack figured that they were mostly safe he picked up a cell phone from one of the dead men. They walked away from the warehouse that they had escaped from but found nothing familiar around them. They stopped when they finally found a road about five miles away. Jack called CTU.

* * *

"CTU O'Brian," Chloe answered.

"Chloe, it's Jack," Jack said.

"Jack, where are you?" Chloe asked. "Is the Secretary of Defense with you?"

"We just escaped," Jack told her. "I have no idea where we are. We'll need a car to pick us up."

"Okay, stay on the line. I'll track the phone," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"Jack," Chloe said. "I've got it. They'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Jack thanked her and hung up. "We have to wait here for CTU."

"And then what?" Audrey asked.

"They'll bring us back to CTU. We'll be debriefed there. And, we'll have to be checked out by medical," Jack said.

"Then can we go home?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah," Heller said. "I'll cancel the rest of our meetings and reschedule."

"Okay," Audrey said. Jack looked at Audrey wondering if she was really was okay. She wasn't used to the idea of being kidnapped and shot at. Jack wished he could hold her and kiss her until she forgot about what had happened.

* * *

A whole line of cars lined up in front of them fifteen minutes later.

A man got out and approached them. "I'm Curtis Manning. We're going to take you three back to CTU. But, first I need to know where you were being held."

Jack told them about how far they had walked and in what direction. A large group of men went in one car to where Jack explained. Curtis went with them and left the three of them with the driver of one of the cars. Heller sat in the front and Jack and Audrey sat in the back seat together.

After a few minutes, Audrey reached out carefully for Jack's hand, not wanting to draw her father's attention to them. Even though he knew about their relationship now didn't mean that they should stop being professional around him. But, she reached for his hand anyways needing him to know just how much she cared for him and how thankful she was that he was alive. That they were alive.

Jack put his hand over hers and lightly traced circles on the palm of her hand with his thumb. Audrey smiled at him. She squeezed his hand before letting go.

* * *

They pulled up to CTU and got out. Erin Driscoll immediately greeted them.

"Secretary Heller," Driscoll said. "We are so happy that you guys are okay."

Driscoll continued to talk about the different places they had looked for them and made excuses for why CTU hadn't found them before they could escape. Finally, she led them to the medical wing of CTU to be examined.

"This is just standard procedure," Driscoll said. "When you three are finished I'll meet you in the conference room on the second floor."

Driscoll left and Jack, Heller, and Audrey followed three doctors into the medical room. Jack and Heller got out almost immediately. They waited outside for Audrey.

* * *

"Your blood pressure is low and your heart rate is high," the doctor said. "You're probably just dehydrated, but we're going to do a blood test just to be sure."

The doctor left for a minute and Audrey went out to Jack and her father.

"You two should go upstairs with Driscoll," Audrey told them. "They want to do a blood test. I don't know how long it will take."

"What's wrong?" Heller asked.

"Nothing," Audrey said. "I'm fine. I guess my blood pressure is just a little low."

Jack and Heller looked at her worriedly.

"Really. I'm fine," Audrey said. "Go."

Audrey went back into the room, and Jack and Heller went upstairs to be debriefed. Audrey sat down on the hospital bed. When the doctor came back, she took Audrey's blood.

"We'll call you in about a week with the results. Until then, drink lots of water," the doctor said.

* * *

Audrey started to go upstairs but stopped when she surprisingly saw Paul talking on the phone in a separate room. What was he doing there? She sighed and walked in. Paul told the person on the phone that he'd call back and then hung up.

"Audrey," Paul said, closing the space in between them. He hugged her and Audrey tensed up. "Thank god you're alright."

"What are you doing here?" Audrey asked, backing away from him.

"I heard about you and your father and I grabbed the first flight," Paul said. "I was worried about you."

Audrey didn't say anything.

"You are okay, right?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine," Audrey assured him.

"On the flight over, I couldn't stop thinking about us. How when we separated we said we both would take time to figure out what we wanted. And, now I know. I want us to be together again."

"Paul, we've been separated for almost a year," Audrey said.

"I know I haven't been trying, but that'll change," Paul said. "I promise. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed you until now."

"You mean I had to be held at gun point for you to care again?" Audrey asked getting angry with him.

"I never stopped caring, Audrey. I just stopped trying," Paul said. "But, that's going to change. I'll make our marriage first priority."

Audrey shook her head.

"Come on," Paul said. "You haven't exactly been trying to make this work either lately."

"I gave up. You didn't want to work at it, so I gave up," Audrey said defensively.

"Look," Paul said, calming down a little. "It was wrong of me to bring this up right now. You're obviously worked up after being kidnapped. We'll talk about it some time soon."

"I'm not-" Audrey started to say but then decided not to argue with him anymore. She walked past him and ran into Jack and Heller who were coming downstairs from the conference room.

* * *

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Audrey asked.

"Yes," Heller said. They walked out to a limo that was waiting for them. They sat in the same positions as this morning. Audrey tapped her fingers nervously on her leg, afraid that their car would all of a sudden blow up like it did this morning. They pulled out onto the road.

"I'm not mad," Heller said.

Audrey and Jack looked at each other quickly before looking back at him.

"Good," Audrey said, smiling slightly.

"Does this mean it's over between you and Paul?" he asked.

"It's been over for a while now," Audrey said. Jack felt uncomfortable, knowing that Heller would think it was because of him. They pulled up to Audrey's hotel and she got out knowing that Jack would go over to her hotel after they dropped him off at his hotel. Audrey shut the door behind her.

"You love her?" Heller asked.

"Yes sir," Jack said.

"Good," Heller said. "You had better not hurt my daughter."

"I don't plan on it sir," Jack said.

"I mean it, Jack. She's seemed really happy for a while now. And, now that I know about you two, I know that you're the reason why," Heller said. Jack didn't know how to respond. "When you go see her after you get dropped off like I know you're going to, make sure she's okay. She was really freaked out today."

"I will," Jack agreed. The limo stopped and Jack got out. He grabbed a cab and went over to Audrey's hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Audrey opened the door and threw her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Jack walked forward, never taking his lips off of hers and kicked the door closed behind him. He backed her onto the couch where they made love.

Afterwards, they laid on the couch together. Jack ran his fingers through her hair.

"Audrey," Jack said.

"What?" Audrey answered.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine," Audrey said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were kidnapped, shot at," Jack started. "I shot some people."

"You shot a lot of people," Audrey corrected, slightly smiling. "It was hot."

"It didn't scare you?" Jack asked.

"You were saving us," Audrey said. "Why would that scare me?"

Jack didn't answer. Some of the things he had done here in L.A. would scare her without a doubt.

They were silent for a few minutes until Audrey moved on to a different subject. "I'm going to file for divorce when we get back to D.C."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Jack asked not wanting her to feel pressured into divorcing Paul.

"Yeah," Audrey said, smiling. She kissed him gently. "He decided today that he wanted to fix things between us. He's insane."

"When did you talk to him?" Jack asked.

"Oh, he was at CTU when I got out of medical," Audrey said.

"He came all the way to CTU to make sure you were okay?" Jack asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you want me to get back together with Paul," Audrey said.

"No," Jack said. "I just-I hate thinking that I'm the reason you're ending things with Paul."

"You're not," Audrey said. "I don't love Paul anymore. The only thing we ever do anymore is fight. Trust me, it would be over between us whether you were in the picture or not, okay?"

"Okay," Jack agreed.

* * *

Audrey's phone rang. She got up and got the phone out of her purse to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Audie. What time do you think you'll be ready to leave? I can have the plane leave whenever," Heller said over the phone.

"I don't know," Audrey said. "A couple hours?"

"How about one?" Heller asked.

"Yeah," Audrey agreed.

"Do I need to call Jack or will you tell him?" Heller asked.

"I can tell him," Audrey said, before hanging up.

Audrey went back over to the couch where Jack was now sitting up and putting his pants back on.

"That was my father," Audrey said. "We're leaving at one."

* * *

Jack and Audrey got dressed and packed their things, happy that they were going home. They took a taxi to the private jet that was waiting for them. Heller was already waiting for them outside the plane. Audrey headed towards the stairs but Heller stopped her.

"Just so you know," he said. "I invited Paul to come with us."

"Why would you do that?" Audrey asked angrily.

"He called me to see how I was doing. He told me he came all the way here to make sure you were okay and you just blew him off," Heller said.

"I didn't blow him off," Audrey said. "I just walked away before we could get into an argument. And, I don't want to fight with him now either."

"He said he's going to try and fix things between you two," Heller said.

"I don't want to fix things anymore," Audrey said.

"It's a five hour flight. Just suck it up until then," Heller said. Audrey sighed and followed her father up the stairs of the plane. There was only one seat left at the four-person table leaving Audrey to sit next to Paul and across from Jack.

"I left you the window seat," Paul said.

"Thanks," Audrey said, sitting down. She looked up at Jack who could tell just how much she hated this. Nobody talked until the plane took off.

"Are you feeling better now, Audrey?" Paul asked.

"I didn't know that I didn't feel good," Audrey said bitterly.

"Well when we were talking earlier you were obviously upset after being kidnapped," Paul said.

Audrey sighed. "Well I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? You still seem a little hostile," Paul said.

Audrey glared at her father for inviting him. Then she looked over at Jack who was clearly trying to ignore the whole situation.

"What have you been up to Paul?" Heller asked trying to turn the conversation.

"Travelling a lot for work," Paul said. He looked over at Audrey. "But, I'm going to hire somebody to do the travelling from now on so I don't have to."

Paul put his hand on top of Audrey's, which was resting on the table. Audrey immediately jerked it away. Jack glared at Paul subtly, angry that he thought he could still have a chance with Audrey after all this time. How could he expect someone as amazing as Audrey to be single after so long? The guy was obviously an idiot.

"I was thinking we could go on a vacation somewhere," Paul said to Audrey.

"No," Audrey said.

"We could go anywhere you want," Paul said. "Hawaii, Paris, Bermuda"

"No," Audrey said. He was trying to bribe her to be with him again.

"Why not, baby?" Paul asked.

"Because I'm filing for divorce when I get home," Audrey said.

"What?" Paul and Heller asked at the same time.

"And, when were you planning on telling me?" Paul asked.

"Well you aren't usually around for me to tell you," Audrey said. "Except for today. You seem to be everywhere today."

"So instead you decide to just throw it out there with no warning?" Paul asked.

"No warning?" Audrey repeated, angrily. "We've been separated for a year. I think that's warning enough."

"Audrey," Heller warned, trying to regain order.

"That's why you shouldn't have invited him," Audrey said. Everybody kept to themselves for most of the ride. When they were told they'd be landing in five minutes, Paul tried again to talk to Audrey.

"We can still fix this," Paul said.

"I don't want to," Audrey said.

"Why won't you give us another chance?" Paul asked.

Audrey could come up with a million reasons why they shouldn't. The main reason being Jack. She loved him. She finally knew what it was like to be loved by someone who cared about her more than himself. Someone who would do anything for her. Paul was the complete opposite. She couldn't believe she had ever married him.

"I just can't Paul," Audrey said. She would tell him about Jack some other time when he wasn't sitting just across the table. When the plane landed Paul went his separate way, as did Heller. Jack and Audrey took a cab to their townhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: enjoy and review!_

Chapter 5

"I can't believe my dad invited him," Audrey said in the cab. "He did say he was okay with us being together, right?"

"Kind of," Jack said. "Look, I don't think he meant for you two to fight. I think he was just trying to be nice."

"Oh come on. Whenever Paul and I are in the same room, we fight," Audrey said. "He heard that Paul still wanted to work things out so he invited him."

Jack looked at her but didn't say anything.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing," Jack said.

"No, you're thinking something but you won't say it," Audrey said, knowing that face all too well.

"Maybe," Jack said. "Maybe you're being a little hard on Paul."

"What?" Audrey asked angrily.

"And, your father," Jack added. Audrey glared at him. "Sorry. It's just that your father cares about you. He doesn't want you giving up on your marriage so easily. And, Paul, I know it took him a while. But, he is trying."

The cab stopped and they got out. Jack grabbed both of their bags letting Audrey unlock the door.

"You don't know Paul, Jack," Audrey said once they were both inside. "I don't know why you keep defending him and it's really weird that you are. And, you're wrong. Paul isn't trying, Jack. He says he's going to and maybe for a little while he will but once he thinks he has me he'll just ignore me like he always does. This isn't new, Jack. This has been going on for a few years now. Before, he did this act so I wouldn't separate from him and now he's doing it so I won't divorce him."

Jack closed the gap between them and took her in his arms. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"I just don't get why you would want to defend him," Audrey said, holding Jack tightly.

"Even though I'm not the reason you two are separated, I am the reason you aren't giving him another chance," Jack said. "I just don't want you to regret this someday. I love you too much."

Audrey smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Audrey's phone rang at three in the morning waking both her and Jack up.

"Hello?" Audrey said, tiredly.

"We're not getting a divorce," said a slurred voice on the phone. Paul. Audrey figured he must be drunk.

"Paul, go get some sleep. You're drunk," Audrey said.

"Wait!" Paul said before Audrey could hang up on him. "I love you."

"Goodnight Paul," Audrey said. She was about to hang up again but he started talking again.

"Will you come pick me up?" Paul asked.

"No Paul," Audrey answered.

"Please," Paul begged. "I don't have money for a cab. But, I guess I could just drive the rental car I'm using."

Audrey thought about it. "Fine. Where are you?"

Paul told her what bar he was at and she hung up. She got out from under the covers angrily.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Picking up Paul from a bar so that he doesn't try to drive," Audrey said irritably.

"Be careful," Jack said. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'll be fine," Audrey said, as she finished getting dressed. She kissed Jack goodbye before leaving.

When she got there, Paul was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Paul said.

"Let's go," Audrey said. She grabbed his arm and led him to her car. She started the car and started driving.

"Where are you staying?" Audrey asked.

"Why are you wearing sweat pants?" Paul asked. "You could've put on something a little sexier to pick up your husband."

"Where are you staying?" Audrey repeated.

"We can go to your place," Paul said.

"We're not going to my place," Audrey said, impatiently. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"You're right," Paul said. "Hotel room sex is better anyways."

"Where am I taking you?" Audrey asked again. Paul was getting on her last nerve.

"The Hyatt," Paul said. Audrey drove towards the hotel. When Audrey pulled up to the hotel Paul didn't get out. "You got to park, babe."

"Get out," Audrey said.

"Oh, so you're going to meet me up there?" Paul asked.

"I'm not going to sleep with you Paul," Audrey said.

"Really?" Paul said. "You came all the way to pick me up from a bar just to drop me off at my hotel."

"Yes," Audrey said. "Because you said you didn't have money for a cab."

Paul laughed. "I'm rich. We're rich. Of course I had money for a cab."

"Get out," Audrey repeated, angry with herself for falling for his trick.

"When you change your mind," Paul said, getting out of the car. "I'll be here."

He closed the door behind him. Audrey drove home as fast as she could wishing she had never went to pick him up. She crawled under the covers and got as close to Jack as possible.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm tired though," Audrey said. "I'll tell you about it in the morning."

They fell asleep quickly.

* * *

When Audrey woke up, Jack was cooking breakfast for her. Audrey walked into the kitchen smiling and wondering how she got so lucky.

"Morning," Audrey said, walking over to him.

"Morning," Jack replied, pulling her closer to him before kissing her, softly. He pulled away to flip the pancakes before they could burn. "You want some coffee?"

"Please," Audrey said. Jack got her out a mug and poured her some. Breakfast was ready a few minutes later.

"So, what happened last night?" Jack asked.

"I'm such an idiot," Audrey said. "How could I believe him when he said he didn't have money for a cab? He wanted me to pick him up so he could convince me to sleep with him."

"Well, that's because you're incredibly sexy," Jack said. Audrey smiled but rolled her eyes. They finished eating and quickly got ready for work.

* * *

Audrey sat in her office doing paperwork. She hadn't seen Jack since this morning; he and Heller had meetings all day. Audrey's phone rang.

"Audrey Raines," she answered.

"Hey babe," Paul replied. Audrey sighed quietly.

"What do you want Paul?" Audrey asked.

"To apologize for anything I might have said last night," Paul said. "I was really drunk."

"Yeah I could tell," Audrey said under her breath.

"Look, I was thinking that maybe tonight we could go out to dinner and talk," Paul said.

"I don't think so, Paul," Audrey said.

"Come on," Paul said. "Just one date."

"Paul," Audrey said. "I can't. I'm sorry."

She hung up before he could protest.

* * *

"How were your meetings?" Audrey asked, once Jack got home.

"Long," Jack answered, pulling her close to him for a kiss.

"I missed you," Audrey said, as Jack moved his lips to her neck.

"I missed you too," Jack said, his hands reaching under her shirt. Audrey wrapped her arms around Jack letting him pick her up and carry her to the bed. Just as he set her down, there was a knock on the door. Jack held onto Audrey tighter hoping that she wouldn't try to get the door. But, she smiled at him and broke away.

She brushed the wrinkles out of her shirt and opened the door.

"Paul?" Audrey said, surprised that he was here. Surprised that he knew where she was staying too.

"You ready?" Paul asked.

"For what?"

"Dinner," Paul said.

"Paul, I said no to dinner," Audrey said. She started to close the door but Paul put his hand out to stop it from closing.

"Then we can stay here and talk," Paul said, stepping forward to go inside.

"No!" Audrey protested, thinking of how Paul would react if he saw Jack in there. Audrey sighed. "Stay here. Let me grab my purse."

Audrey shut the door and walked over to the bedroom where Jack was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said, apologetically. "I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to tell him about us tonight and then maybe he'll leave me alone, okay?"

"Okay," Jack said.

She gave Jack a quick kiss before grabbing her purse off the couch and heading out the door.

* * *

Paul ordered the most expensive champagne at the restaurant for them. Audrey hated it when he did that. It was his way of showing off how wealthy he was to everyone, including Audrey who didn't care. Then they ordered their overly expensive meals.

"So, how's work been?" Paul asked her, trying to make conversation.

"It's busy like always," Audrey said.

Paul waited a moment before talking again. "I've missed you, Audrey."

"Paul," Audrey started.

"Wait, before you say anything," Paul said. "I know you want a divorce. But, I don't think we've given this enough time. You're my wife and I love you. We can start off small. Go on dates and stuff. We can make it work."

"I'm sorry, Paul," Audrey said. "But, I'm seeing someone."

"What?" Paul asked, shocked and angry. "For how long?"

"Almost six months," Audrey said.

Paul smiled and let out a small laugh. "And, you're going to end our marriage for some guy you've been seeing for only six months?"

"He's not the reason I want a divorce, Paul."

"Oh really?" Paul said. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Audrey answered.

Paul let it sink in a minute. "Okay, so if he isn't the reason, then what is?"

"Paul," Audrey said. "I'm not doing this again. You know why. Things just aren't the same as they used to be."

"They can be though," Paul said. "Just break up with this boyfriend of yours and give us a chance."

"I'm not doing that, Paul," Audrey said.

"Come on," Paul said. "He's probably using you anyway."

Audrey rolled her eyes.

"How did you meet this guy anyway?" Paul asked.

"Work," Audrey answered.

Paul laughed. "So not only is he using you for your body he's using you to get ahead in his job."

"He's not."

"Whatever you say," Paul said. Their food came and they ate it silently. When they finished they got back into Paul's fancy rental car. He started driving, but passed a street to get to Audrey's place.

"You missed the street," Audrey said.

"I thought we could go to my hotel," Paul said.

"No," Audrey said angrily. "Take me home."

"Lighten up," Paul said.

"Let me out," Audrey insisted. Paul looked over at her. "I'm serious."

"Come on, Audrey. When was the last time we slept together? You're my wife for God's sake."

Paul stopped at a red light and Audrey opened her door and got out. She grabbed the first taxi she could find and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm so so so so sorry that this took so long. I have no excuse. Enjoy and Review!_

Chapter 6

Audrey felt bad that she had left Jack earlier. She really thought Paul would lay off once he knew about them. She wrapped her arms around Jack and apologized as soon as she got home. Jack carried her to the bedroom to finish what they had started earlier.

* * *

The next morning, Audrey woke up first. Her head was resting on Jack's chest and Jack was still asleep. She brought her hand to his chest and ran her fingers across it. She looked up at Jack who was now starting to wake up. She picked her head up and gently brushed her lips against Jack's.

Jack could feel Audrey pulling away to get ready for work so he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on top of him. He kissed her again, deeper this time.

"Do we have to go to work?" Audrey asked, when they pulled away for air.

"I think it'd be a little suspicious if we both missed work," Jack said.

"Well, my father knows we're together now so we could have easily gotten each other sick," Audrey said, smiling.

Jack smiled. "True. But, it's the weekend tomorrow anyway."

Audrey rolled off of Jack and pulled the covers up to go back to sleep.

"Come on," Jack said, sitting up.

Audrey shook her head. "It's your fault. You were the one who pulled me back into bed when I was going to get up."

"Well, I guess there's only one way to get you up," Jack said moving closer to her. He started tickling her and Audrey squirmed away from him and laughed.

"Okay, I'll get up. I'll get up," Audrey relented. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, and Jack followed behind.

* * *

"Hey," Jack said, walking into Audrey's office.

"Hey," Audrey said, looking up from her computer. They stared at each other for a moment. "Did you need something?"

"Just came to drop off this report," Jack said, walking around her desk to put the report on it. Audrey stood up and faced Jack. She kissed him passionately, and Jack's hands cupped her cheeks. When they pulled apart, Jack kissed her forehead gently. There was a knock on the door and Heller walked in just as Jack stepped back.

Heller wondered how he hadn't noticed their relationship before. Just the look in their eyes showed how much they loved each other.

"Jack," Heller said as a greeting.

"Sir," Jack replied moving past Heller and making his way back to his office.

"I was looking for you earlier," Heller said. "You weren't in your office."

"Oh," Audrey said. "I took an early lunch break."

"How come?" Heller asked.

"I dropped off my divorce papers," Audrey said, waiting for the argument that was bound to come.

"And, you're happy with this decision?" Heller asked.

"Yes dad," Audrey answered.

"Okay then," Heller said. "When you're done looking over the reports, let me know what you think."

He turned to leave the room, leaving Audrey confused.

"Wait," Audrey said. Heller turned back around. "You're not mad?"

"I just want you to be happy," Heller said.

"I am," Audrey said, smiling. She couldn't even begin to describe how happy she was with Jack.

"I know," Heller said before leaving.

* * *

"I filed for divorce today," Audrey said to Jack, sipping her glass of wine while they sat on the couch.

Jack smiled. "Good."

"Wasn't it you who told me that I shouldn't rush that decision?" Audrey asked, remembering all his attempts to stick up for Paul earlier that week.

"Yeah," Jack said. "But, I wouldn't have been happy if you had chosen to stay with him."

"Me neither," Audrey said.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Audrey asked, playing with Jack's free hand as he drove.

"Just relax. We'll be there soon," Jack answered.

"Well can you at least tell me what's in the basket?" Audrey asked about the basket that Jack had put in the back seat before getting into the car.

Jack rolled his eyes. He loved how impatient she could be. "No."

Jack parallel parked the car on the side of the road and he and Audrey walked across the street where there was a huge field with only a few other people on it.

"What is this place?" Audrey asked as they walked on the grass.

"I don't really know," Jack said. "But, it's quiet. And, I'm pretty sure your husband isn't going to show up."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Audrey joked.

"Where do you want to sit?" Jack asked.

"How about under that tree?" she said. Jack reached into the basket and grabbed the blanket that was on top. He spread it out on the ground under the cherry blossom tree. They sat down on the blanket.

Audrey smiled as Jack showed her all the different things he brought for a picnic. She wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have Jack as her boyfriend.

"What? Did I forget something?" Jack asked, when he was done and Audrey was still staring and smiling at him.

"No," Audrey said. "It's perfect."

They ate lunch and drank wine. They talked for hours before getting tired. They lay down on the blanket. Jack wrapped his arm around Audrey while she laid her head on his chest.

"Let's just stay here forever," Audrey said.

"Okay," Jack agreed. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Audrey said.

* * *

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Audrey was in the shower so Jack answered it. It was Paul. Jack waited for him to say something but he didn't.

"Can I help you with something?" Jack asked.

"Where's my wife?" Paul asked bitterly.

"Busy," Jack answered simply hoping that Paul would just go away.

"Well, can I come in and wait for her?" Paul asked.

Jack considered it for a minute. If he sent Paul away he would just come back. "Fine."

Paul walked in and Jack closed the door behind him. Paul made himself comfortable on the couch. Jack watched Paul hoping that Audrey would finish her shower soon.

"I'll go tell Audrey you're here," Jack said.

"Wait what's your name again?" Paul asked.

"Jack," Jack said.

"Audrey's my wife, Jack. Don't you forget that," Paul warned. Just then Audrey walked into the living room and saw Paul sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Paul?" Audrey asked desperate for Paul to just leave her alone.

Paul glanced over at Jack. "Can we talk alone?"

"No, if Jack wants to stay he can stay," Audrey said.

"It's okay, Audrey," Jack said walking past her and out of the room.

"What do you want?" Audrey asked again angrily this time.

"I got the divorce papers," Paul said bitterly.

"And?"

"And, I don't want a divorce," Paul said.

"It doesn't really matter what you want," Audrey said.

"Audrey, we can still make this work," Paul said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to fix this anymore?" Audrey asked. "Seriously, Paul, just sign the papers and get over it."

Paul stood up and stood only inches away from Audrey. "I still love you."

"I don't," Audrey said, apologetically. Paul grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her harshly trying hard to make her love him again. As soon as Audrey realized what was happening she pushed him away.

"Get out!" Audrey yelled at him. Paul grabbed her by the shoulders trying to calm her down. "Let go of me!"

Jack heard Audrey yelling and went back into the room. He pulled Paul away from Audrey and held him up against the wall by his neck.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you," Jack threatened. He held his hand around Paul's neck for two more seconds before letting go. "Now get out."

Paul went for the door. He looked at Audrey hoping she would say something but instead saw her with her arms wrapped around Jack. Jack's arm was wrapped around her as if to protect her but his fists were clenched. Jack glared at Paul until he left.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: If you're still with me: enjoy!_

Chapter 7

Audrey shuffled papers around her desk trying to find her phone that had been buried under several files.

"Audrey Raines," she answered.

"Ms. Raines," the woman on the other line said. "My name is Dr. Thomas from CTU. I have your test results back from last week."

"Is everything okay?" Audrey asked. Did doctors usually call if everything was okay?

"Well, the test shows that you're pregnant," Dr. Thomas said. Audrey wasn't sure what to say or think. She sat with the phone pressed to her ear and her mouth open in surprise.

"Ms. Raines?" the doctor said to see if she was still on the line.

"Yes, I'm here," Audrey said. "Um thank you."

Audrey hung up and put her hand over her stomach. Had she forgotten to take her birth control pill? How long had she been pregnant? How would Jack react? How would she tell him?

Audrey's office door swung open and Heller and Jack walked in.

"You okay, Audrey?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine," Audrey answered quickly. "Did you two need something?"

"Staff meeting, remember?" Heller said.

"Oh right," Audrey said, standing up. Heller led the way out of Audrey's office and down the hall. Jack and Audrey walked next to each other. Audrey looked at Jack wondering again what he'd think when she told him.

Audrey could barely pay attention to the meeting. She kept alternating between happy and worried. She had always wanted a baby but wasn't sure right now was the best time for one. She was getting a divorce. She had been with Jack for a mere six months. Her father had only just found out about their relationship.

Jack looked over at Audrey who was clearly not paying any attention. She looked worried and completely in her own world.

When the meeting was over people started filing out of the conference room, including Audrey who walked quickly back to her office. Jack caught up to her just before she opened her office door and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Audrey said. Jack looked at her questioningly. "Well, no. Maybe. I don't know."

Audrey looked at her watch and saw that it was eleven o'clock. "How about we go to lunch at twelve?"

"Sure," Jack said. Audrey kissed him and went into her office, shutting the door behind her. Jack shook his head at how confusing women could be sometimes.

Once Jack went back into his office Audrey left hers and made her way down the hall. She knocked on an office door and was answered with a chipper "come in". Audrey opened the door to find her friend Sarah. Sarah was Audrey's best friend who was never seen with anything but a smile on her face. Sarah and her husband had been trying to get pregnant for a month now.

Audrey grabbed Sarah's large purse off of the chair it was sitting on and started searching through the first pocket.

"If you're looking for money I doubt you'll find any," Sarah joked. She reached in and grabbed a box. "Can I borrow this? I'll buy you one tomorrow."

"You think you're pregnant?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Well my blood test says so," Audrey said.

"Well, then why do you need my pregnancy test?" Sarah asked.

"I just want to be sure before I tell Jack, okay?" Audrey said. "I mean maybe they messed up."

"Fine," Sarah said. Sarah got up and followed Audrey out of the office. "This is so exciting!"

They went into the bathroom and Audrey took the test then they waited for the result.

"So, how are you going to tell Jack?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd buy Matt one of those corny 'Number One Dad' shirts. Or, casually mention that I won't be having alcohol for a while until he figures it out. Something fun," Sarah said.

"Yeah, well, you're also trying to have a baby. Somehow I don't think Jack's going to be as ready for this news," Audrey said.

"I thought you'd be more excited about this. You always said you wanted a baby," Sarah said.

"I do," Audrey said. "I'm just worried about what Jack's going to think."

Sarah looked down at the pregnancy test in Audrey's hand and hugged her, "Congrats new mommy."

* * *

"So where do you want to eat?" Jack asked, when they got out into the sun.

"I'm actually not hungry," Audrey said. "Can we just walk?"

"Sure," Jack agreed, slipping his hand into hers. Audrey squeezed it.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" Jack asked. The more he thought about it today, the more he felt as though maybe he had done something wrong. Was she going to break up with him? Was it because of the way he treated Paul yesterday?

Audrey grabbed his both his hands and turned to face him. "Jack, I'm pregnant."

Jack stared at her in shock for a minute, trying to take in what she had just told him. Then he thought back to the last time he heard those words. Teri. She was pregnant when she died.

Jack worried that the same thing could happen to Audrey. Then he remembered that he no longer worked at CTU. Audrey was safe.

And, waiting for him to say something.

"I don't know what to say," Jack said.

"Me neither," Audrey said, looking down at her hands. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Jack asked. "No, why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. I probably forgot to take the pill or something," Audrey said.

"Or sometimes it just doesn't work," Jack offered. "Either way it takes two to make a baby."

Audrey kissed Jack. "I know this isn't the best timing, but I'm excited."

"Me too," Jack agreed before kissing her again. Jack was happy about the baby too. He remembered when Kim was a child how they never really spent a lot of time together. He was always working. He was determined to be a better father for his and Audrey's child.

They grabbed a quick lunch and then headed back to the office.

"So when are we going to tell your dad?" Jack asked, as they walked.

"Not yet," Audrey said. "I want to go to the doctor's first."

"He's going to be mad," Jack said.

"At first," Audrey said. "But, I think he's going to be excited about being a grandfather."

Jack stopped and turned to face Audrey. He put his hand to her cheek. "I want you to know that I love you. And, I think you're going to be an amazing mom."


End file.
